Anarchy In The Jurisdiction (Traducción)
by Luna-Goddess.of.Mischief
Summary: Tony tiene un visitante que quiere beberse sus problemas con un trago fuerte de licor. Sucede que Tony es un experto en beberse sus problemas, así que juntos, Iron Man y el Dios de las Mentiras se embriagarán, sin prever que las cosas irán un poco más lejos de lo que deberían… (Advertencia: Contenido sexual gráfico y MPREG)


**Nota: **Hola a todos :D ... aquí vengo con mi séptima historia traducida al español. Es la traducción de **"Anarchy In The Jurisdiction"** por **XxMildredxX**. Agradezco a la autora por permitirme llevar ésta historia al español :) Espero que la disfruten bastante.

Bueno no siendo más, los dejo para que lean :)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a XxMildredxX.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: Ebrio y Alborotado**

Loki se despertó con un sobresalto, como si su mente lo hubiera arrastrado a la conciencia con la fuerza de un relámpago.

Parpadeó rápidamente, intentando ganar algo de conciencia al mismo tiempo que intentaba calmar el dolor en su cabeza.

_"¿Cuánto bebí anoche?"_

Una pregunta mejor sería _por qué_ había estado bebiendo la noche anterior, pensó. Todavía era demasiado pronto para usar su cerebro, y todavía estaba en estado de confusión.

_"Está bien, Loki, acomoda tus pensamientos. ¿Dónde estás?"_

Enfocó sus ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama. Su rostro estaba sobre una almohada de algodón blanco, y un edredón suave estaba extendido encima de él. La habitación era bastante desoladora, blanca y funcional, pero también estaba finamente decorada con muebles elegantes. Loki levantó la vista adormilada, y vio, justo delante de él, una mesita de noche con un reloj digital en él, junto a una copia de la revista _Flight_ de esa semana y el periódico del día anterior. El reloj indicaba que eran las siete y diez de la mañana.

_"Oh fabuloso", _pensó Loki para sí mismo con un gemido mental. _"Estoy en una habitación desconocida, y no tengo ni idea de dónde estoy."_

Por un momento escalofriante, pensó que tal vez estaba en la versión actualizada de una de las celdas de S.H.I.E.L.D., y entró en pánico, aterrorizado por un momento de que S.H.I.E.L.D. lo hubiera atrapado mientras estaba en estado de ebriedad.

_"Pero no"_, pensó Loki, cayendo en cuenta de algo. Estaba desnudo bajo el edredón, y un rubor se deslizó por su cuello, que luego se amplificó por diez veces cuando los acontecimientos de la noche anterior comenzaron a bombardearlo con la fuerza de mil caballos.

—Oh no, —se quejó Loki en voz alta, enterrando la cara en la almohada una vez más y tratando de romper en llanto.

El cuerpo, ese cuerpo _miserable_ que no se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí hasta ahora, se movió en la cama detrás de él, y Tony Stark se despertó.

—Hola princesa, —dijo una voz atontada. —¿Dormiste bien? —.

—Vete a sufrir cien horribles muertes, —se quejó Loki en la almohada, y se estremeció visiblemente cuando una mano cálida le tocó su hombro desnudo.

—Eh, —Tony se sentó, pero Loki seguía sin girarse para mirarlo. —No es una buena manera de tratar a alguien después de una noche de… —.

—¡No lo digas! —Siseó Loki de repente, sentándose bruscamente y girándose para señalar a Stark con uno de sus largos dedos. —¡Quiero que te olvides de lo que pasó anoche! —.

Los ojos de Tony se abrieron e hizo una expresión falsa de dolor. —¡Está bien, princesa! ¡No hay necesidad de perder la cordura! —.

Loki lo fulminó con la mirada y apretó los dientes.

—Por supuesto, si vas a estar tan irritado conmigo, supongo que debería dar la alarma. —Dijo Tony, fingiendo una voz aburrida, pero sus ojos estaban brillando con malicia. —¿JARVIS? —.

—¿Sí, señor? —.

Loki se estremeció otra vez en cuanto la voz de JARVIS hizo eco en la habitación.

—Ve y llama a Thor por mí, ¿quieres? —Tony fingió estarse revisando las uñas. —Dile que estoy siendo atacado por su loco y ardiente hermano menor. —.

—Stark, te voy a evaporar. —Siseó Loki, tirando el edredón alrededor de su pecho.

—Oye, oye. —Sonrió Tony. —JARVIS sabe cuándo estoy bromeando, ¿verdad JARVIS? —.

—Por supuesto, señor. —Fue la respuesta.

Loki lo fulminó con más fuerza, deseando que Tony Stark simplemente se quemara en donde estaba sentado, con esa expresión engreída exasperante en su rostro. Se cubrió aún más con el edredón, odiando el hecho de sentir sus hombros desnudos.

Tony se dio cuenta de eso. —Aww, ¡no me digas que estás siendo modesto conmigo! —Sonrió. —No tienes nada que esconderme, Lo-Lo. Lo he visto tooooodo. —Sonrió con malicia.

—Tu inexplicable mirada maliciosa es repulsiva. —Escupió Loki. —Me voy. Ya. —.

—¿Inexplicable? —Tony frunció el ceño por un momento. —¿Por qué es inexplicable? —.

No obtuvo respuesta de Loki quien intentaba a toda prisa desenredarse de todas las sábanas y mantas de Tony, mientras seguía intentando mantenerse cubierto.

—¿Te vas tan pronto? —Sonrió Tony, recostándose con las manos detrás de la cabeza y mirando a Loki quien conjuraba un par de pantalones y una camisa.

—La noche de ayer jamás sucedió. —Repitió Loki, y Tony se dio cuenta que sus orejas se habían puesto rojas lo cual encontró adorable. —Estaba ebrio, y tú estabas ahí, eso fue todo. Cometí un error. Olvida cualquier cosa que haya sucedido. —.

—¿En serio? Porque lo recuerdo muy vívidamente. —Comentó sin dejar de sonreír. —¿Quién pensaría que un poco de bebida te abriría así? ¡Literalmente! —Resopló, y Loki pareció emitir una especie de siseo agravado mientras se abrochaba la camisa con un nivel de ferocidad rara vez visto por las conquistas de turno de Tony.

—Espero que ardas en un piscina llena de ácido. —Soltó Loki, agitando sus manos y un par de zapatos nuevos se materializaron en el aire.

—Eso es bastante genial. —Tony se sentó y se inclinó. —¿Alguna vez lavas la ropa sucia? ¿Podría tu magia hacerme un nuevo guardarropa? Ir de compras es tan aburrido. —.

Loki flexionó sus manos, como si quisiera envolver sus dedos alrededor de la garganta de Tony, pero ésta vez carraspeó ruidosamente y deslizó sus pies dentro de los zapatos nuevos. Caminó con fuerza hacia la ventana, y estaba a punto de teletransportarse lejos cuando Tony dijo:

—Honestamente, me divertí mucho, para que sepas. Gracias por no… ya sabes… matarme después, o lo que sea. —.

Loki lo miró de vuelta viendo a Tony reclinándose de nuevo sobre la cama, y evaluando a Loki con una expresión sincera.

—Sospecho que volveremos a vernos pronto. Cuando te pateé el culo en nuestra próxima batalla. —Sonrió abiertamente, disfrutando de la mirada llena de odio que le dirigía Loki. —¡Deberíamos hacer esto de nuevo algún día! —.

—Espero que los demonios saboreen tu carne, —fue la respuesta de Loki.

—¡De nada por la mejor noche de tu vida! —Respondió Tony de vuelta, riendo mientras Loki se desvanecía.

Rió para sí mismo, y tiró de las sábanas de la cama. Wow.

No, en serio, wow.

Había asumido que debajo de todas esas capas de cuero y metal, Loki sería como los otros chicos británicos escuálidos con los que había follado. Pero Loki era _Asgardiano_. Bueno, no quizás Asgardiano, pero los detalles no importaban. Él era un _dios_, y eso era lo que importaba, y mucho, porque cuando Loki había retirado su ropa lejos con ayuda de magia, sus labios se habían sellado sobre la piel del cuello de Tony, la última cosa que Tony había estado esperando eran unos músculos fuertes y una fuerza inmensa. Tony juró que nunca había visto un espécimen tan perfecto como el que había ondulado sobre su regazo.

Sobre cómo habían llegado a la posición donde Loki estaba meneando sus caderas eróticamente contra su entrepierna como un bailarín exótico, era un asunto completamente diferente…

Tony no se había estado sintiendo bien. Había estado pensando en su padre y eso nunca le sentaba bien a su estado de ánimo, así que, como usualmente hacía cuando estaba molesto, se fue y empezó a experimentar con sus cosas en el taller.

No fue hasta que JARVIS le advirtió tardíamente, que el mismo Loki, su enemigo número uno y el tipo más buscado, estaba sentado en el borde de una de las mesas de trabajo en el lado opuesto del taller mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Oh, rayos, —dijo Tony, enderezándose, y blandiendo su llave. —¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, fenómeno? —.

Loki simplemente se le quedó mirando, antes de encogerse de hombros con indiferencia. —Nada, —fue la respuesta inocente. Saltó de la mesa de trabajo y se acercó a Tony.

—¿Nada? ¡Mi culo! —Tony levantó la llave aún más alto, a sabiendas de que no sería bueno tener una pelea contra un dios, pero tal vez le daría algo de tiempo para escapar, alertar a los demás, y ponerse su traje.

—¿No te aburres, Stark? —Preguntó Loki en broma.

—Todo el tiempo. —Respondió Tony. —Especialmente por tus estupideces. —.

—Bueno, estoy aburrido. —Habló Loki. —Y aquí estoy, tratando de _no_ estar aburrido. Porque tú _no_ eres aburrido. —.

—Bueno… gracias, cariño. —Dijo Tony. —Es bueno saberlo. Así que mientras estás aquí, tratando de _no estar aburrido_, no te importará que vaya y dé la alarma. —Tony caminó hasta la pared donde estaba el botón rojo dentro de una caja plástica. Si lo presionaba, la alarma se encendería.

Loki agitó su mano, y apareció aceite en el piso, haciendo que Tony cayera sobre su espalda con un _"¡Uf!"_.

Loki soltó una risa. En realidad _rió_, y Tony se preguntó si eso era lo que Thor había tenido que soportar durante su infancia.

—¡Ah, Stark! ¡Eso fue tan divertido! —Se echó a reír. —¡Podría jugar contigo todo el día! —.

—Ve a molestar a alguien más, fenómeno. —Se quejó Tony, poniéndose de pie y frotando su trasero. —Si ni siquiera puedo luchar contra ti, ¿cuál es el punto de que estés aquí? —.

La expresión de alegría de Loki se desvaneció, y de repente se veía muy triste. Tony lo miró con curiosidad. Loki parecía cansado, y su exterior parecía estar ocultando una tormenta en sus ojos, que poco a poco fue surgiendo en sus pálidos rasgos.

—¿Y si sólo quisiera a alguien con quien hablar? —Preguntó Loki en voz baja.

—Estamos hablando, ¿no es así? —Dijo Tony de mala gana. —¿Sabes? Hay gente a las que les puedes pagar para que hablen contigo durante horas. Se les llama sicoanalistas, y creo que podrías hacerlo con uno. —.

Loki lo miró. —Soy un… —.

—Un dios, sí, sí, lo sé. —Interrumpió Tony. —No hay necesidad de que se lo sigas diciendo a todo el mundo. Voy a subir. Siéntete libre de unirte para tomar una copa conmigo, si quieres. Aparentemente no tengo nada mejor que hacer que entretener deidades aburridas. —

Se dio la vuelta para irse, y cuando volvió a mirar para apagar las luces, Loki se había ido.

No sabía si estaba contento o arrepentido de eso, ya que por lo general disfrutaba de conversar con Loki, incluso si fingía no hacerlo. Había algo satisfactorio sobre sus bromas verbales. Por supuesto, él lo prefería cuando tenía el traje a su alcance.

Subió a la azotea de la mansión, notando cómo todo estaba tranquilo y en silencio, por una vez, todos Los Vengadores estaban ausentes o dormidos. No había disturbios, ni agravación, o conflictos. Paz. Era enervante.

Se acercó a la barra que había instalado allí, y se sirvió un Whisky, antes de sentarse en uno de los bancos. La luna tenía forma de media luna y estaba cubierta por las nubes, apenas contribuyendo a la iluminación de Manhattan. Se sentó y bebió en silencio, hasta que se dio cuenta de una presencia oscura detrás de él.

—Hola otra vez. —Dijo con frialdad. Podía sentir los vellos de la parte posterior de su cuello erizándose.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —.

—¿Yo? Nada. —Tony le respondió de vuelta las mismas palabras que Loki le había dicho en su taller. Loki se acercó y se sentó a su lado en el banco. Ambos permanecieron sentados en silencio, mirando a la ciudad.

—No entiendo por qué siempre quieres volarla. —Dijo Tony después de unos momentos. —¿No luce impresionante? —.

—No tiene punto de comparación con Asgard. —Dijo Loki con altivez. —Esto es patético en comparación con las vistas de ese reino. —.

—Um. Supongo que nunca lo sabré realmente. —Dijo Tony, pero Loki no respondió.

Tony le ofreció su vaso al dios, pero éste lo despreció, y con un movimiento de su mano, una botella de Tequila apareció en su mano.

—¿En serio? —Tony levantó una ceja, pero Loki no lo miró. —¿Tequila? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tú novio rompió contigo y necesitas beber tus penas? —.

—Éste es el día del año en el que asesiné al rey Jötun en un intento por ganarme el respeto del Padre de Todo. —Murmuró Loki con amargura, abriendo la botella para tomar un trago y Tony fue cogido fuera de guardia por el tono de su voz.

—Um, está bien. —Respondió. —Y eso es importante… ¿cómo? —.

Loki giró su cabeza con una mirada de incredulidad en su rostro. —¿Acaso Thor no se ha molestado en relatar las historias de mi herencia bastarda? —.

—Bueno, si lo ha hecho, no me he molestado en recordarlo. —Dijo Tony casualmente.

—Laufey fue mi _verdadero_ padre. —Dijo Loki de manera amenazante. —Yo lo atraje a la ciudad, para poder matarlo en frente de Odín. Pensé que si lo hacía, Odín me vería como alguien adecuado para ocupar el trono de Asgard. ¿Lo hizo? No, no lo hizo. Entonces ¿qué soy si no soy un rey digno? Sólo un monstruo sin padres que asesinó a su propio padre. —.

Tony se estaba sintiendo bastante incómodo. —¿Hay alguna razón por la que me estés diciendo esto? —.

—¡No! —Dijo Loki, indignado, su voz elegante de repente ascendió vertiginosamente hasta una octava. —¡No, no la hay! Sólo soy un fenómeno que quiere, sólo por una noche, ¡olvidarse de todo! —Finalizó con otro trago abundante, su rostro se arrugó ante el ardiente sabor, y se desplomó en el banco, encorvado como un niño enfurruñado.

—Bueeenooo. —Dijo Tony, un tanto alarmado. —No voy a… comentar nada al respecto. —.

—Perfecto. —La voz de Loki había vuelto a su tono melancólico.

Con indecisión, Tony tomó un sorbo de Whisky mientras Loki bebió de su botella de Tequila (¿Tequila? _¿Tequila? _¿Quién le había enseñado a beber a éste dios? Si Tony no lo conociera mejor, le habría echado la culpa a Barton. El Tequila parecía ser más del estilo de Barton) hasta dejarla vacía.

—¿Ya te bebiste todos tus problemas? —Preguntó Tony ligeramente, mientras que la ciudad seguía zumbando alrededor de ellos.

—No. —Dijo Loki con petulancia.

—Está bien. —.

—¿Por qué sigues despierto? ¿Los humanos no duermen a estas horas? —.

—Mira a tu alrededor. —Señaló Tony hacia New York. —Estamos en la ciudad que nunca duerme. —.

Loki soltó un gruñido.

—Para ser una persona tan serena y civilizada, estás actuando más como un loco alcohólico. —.

—Debe ser que la compañía me está influenciando. —.

—¡Ay, quema! —.

Loki esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

—¿Crees que bebiéndote tus problemas solucionarás las cosas? —Preguntó Tony deliberadamente, mientras Loki vaciaba la botella y ponía una expresión de mala gana cuando la última gota rozó sus labios.

—¿Así lo crees? —Espetó Loki. Su voz era más fuerte de lo normal, así que Tony bajó su bebida. Loki estaba mirando el vaso de Tony que todavía contenía un poco de líquido color ámbar.

—Sí, pero he tenido asuntos problemáticos relacionados con mi padr… oh, ya veo. —Murmuró Tony, y luego sonrió. Loki soltó una carcajada carente de alegría.

—¡Sin duda, Stark! —Rió oscuramente, y luego hipó. —Oh, creo que estoy ebrio. —.

—Es una sorpresa que sigas consciente. —Observó Tony, pero Loki lo ignoró. Se puso en posición vertical, de manera que ya no estaba encorvado, y se frotó una mano contra sus ojos. Era extrañamente adorable.

—Cuando era más joven, —dijo Loki, —hubo un extraño que estuvo de paso por Asgard. En ese momento, no había un muro que rodeara a Asgard, por lo que estábamos bastante vulnerables. —.

Tony alzó las cejas. Así que era hora de contar historias, ¿verdad?

—El extraño se ofreció a construir el muro para nosotros, pero a cambio quería la mano en matrimonio de una de las diosas. —.

—¿Ustedes todavía siguen con esa mierda de pedir la mano en matrimonio? —Preguntó Tony con curiosidad pero Loki le hizo callar.

—Freyja, era su nombre. También pidió el Sol y la Luna. —.

—Oh sí, ustedes no nos importan insignificantes humanos. No es como si necesitáramos de la Luna y el Sol. —Dijo Tony con sarcasmo. —Sólo regálale a cualquiera lo que él desea, claro, ¡adelante! —.

Loki lo fulminó con la mirada y continuó. —Obviamente, ninguno de los dioses estuvo de acuerdo, y menos Odín. Se indignó de que el extraño pensara que harían un trueque por el muro a cambio de Freyja. —.

—¿Por qué, era sexy? —.

—Es atractiva. —.

—No hay necesidad de medir tus palabras. —.

—Pero fui donde el extraño, y le dije, que si se las arreglaba para construir el muro en seis meses, en lugar de ocho, tendría lo que pedía a cambio. —.

—Puedo decir que esa fue la mierda que golpeó el ventilador. —Dijo Tony con ironía, y Loki convocó otros dos vasos de Whisky, pasándole uno a Tony.

—Naturalmente, mucha gente se enfadó conmigo. Pero, mi razonamiento era que el extraño _nunca_ sería capaz de completar su trabajo en seis meses, por lo que sólo sería capaz de construir la mitad del muro. Así que cuando fallara en su intento por cumplir con las estipulaciones, ¡tendríamos un muro libre sin condiciones! —.

—Astuto. —.

—Stark, si me interrumpes de nuevo, te convertiré en una rana. —.

—Lo siento, lo siento, continúa. —.

—Sin embargo, me pidió que le permitiera que su caballo lo ayudara. —.

—¿Te refieres al caballo con el que tuviste sexo? —.

Loki parpadeó. —¿Qué? —.

—Eric me lo dijo. Sabe mucho sobre mitología nórdica. ¿Ese es el caballo con el que tuviste sexo? —Preguntó Tony de nuevo con entusiasmo.

—Ustedes los humanos siempre tienen tales conjeturas erróneas sobre los hechos. ¡Parece que cada día se vuelven más y más falsos! —Declaró Loki. —¿Por qué habría de… _acoplarme_ con un caballo? ¡No seas absurdo! —.

—Es una pena. —Suspiró Tony. —Tenía la leve impresión de que eras un _poco_ pervertido. —.

—No seas repugnante, Stark. ¡Nunca he hecho nada parecido! —.

—¿Nunca? —Tony levantó las cejas con sorpresa. —¿Quieres decir que _nunca…_? —.

Loki lo fulminó con la mirada. —¿Me dejas terminar mi historia? —.

Tony hizo un mohín. —Bien. —.

—Así que sí. Pidió que se le permitiera que su caballo lo ayudara. No obstante, en un plazo de seis meses la mayor parte del muro ya había sido construida. —.

—¡Apuesto a que te mandaron para la mierda por eso! —Rió Tony.

—Así que Odín me exigió que lo arreglara, ya que había sido mi idea en primer lugar. Creía que el extraño se trataba de un gigante disfrazado, porque sólo eso explicaría su capacidad para construir el muro en tan corto espacio de tiempo. Así que lo que hice fue atraer a su caballo ya que sin él, jamás sería capaz de transportar las piedras para el muro. —.

—¿Lo tentaste con tus caderas astutas y sensuales? —.

Loki esbozó una sonrisa. —Las caderas no mienten, Stark. He sido informado al respecto. —.

Stark casi se atraganta con su bebida, y comenzó a carcajear con diversión. Se dio cuenta de que estaba mucho más ebrio de lo que había pensado en un principio.

—¡Como sea! —Prosiguió Loki. —Cuando atraje al caballo, el extraño se puso tan furioso que su disfraz se vino abajo y se reveló como el gigante que era. —.

—¿Qué hicieron al respecto? —Preguntó Tony, disfrutando de la historia.

—Thor llegó, y le dio un golpe en la cabeza. —Finalizó Loki con expresión malhumorada, haciendo del final feliz algo más bien decepcionante.

—Aw, no seas así. —Suplicó Tony. —Fue una linda historia, y ¡lo arruinaste con tu amor fraternal! —.

Loki soltó un bufido.

—¿Freyja te dio las gracias, al final? —.

—No, me buscó por ponerla en esa situación en primer lugar. Nadie se dio cuenta de que obtuvieron un muro completamente construido y libre de compromisos gracias a mi plan. —Se enfurruñó Loki.

—Eso no está bien. —Evaluó Tony.

—He tenido peores. —

—¿Ah, sí? —.

—Cuando le corté el cabello a Sif por una apuesta. —Dijo Loki. —Thor se puso muy furioso. La apuesta que perdí fue a un grupo de enanos. Como castigo, Thor me sujetó, y los enanos me cosieron los labios. —.

Tony hizo una pausa. Loki lo estaba mirando con sus ojos grandes y claros. —Eso es desagradable. —.

—Más que todo fue doloroso. —.

—No, quiero decir, eso es completamente inhumano. ¡Thor es tu _hermano_! —.

—Thor no es mi hermano. —.

—¡Pero lo fue en su momento! —Exclamó Tony. —¿Quién le hace eso a su hermano? —.

—Bueno, evidentemente sentía atracción por Sif en ese entonces, y no lucía atractiva con el cabello corto. —Loki intentó sonreír, pero Tony sintió náuseas. —Me vi obligado a hechizarla de vuelta. —.

—No me extraña que quisieras matarlo. —.

—Sucedió hace muchos siglos. Es simplemente un pequeño evento en una larga lista de razones por las que detesto a Thor. —.

—Estaba bromeando. No deberías querer matar a nadie. —.

—Lo dice el hombre que diseñaba armas para ganarse la vida. —.

—Me reformé. —.

Loki sonrió con malicia. —Yo no. Así que supongo que tengo una excusa. —.

Tony rodó sus ojos. —Estás ebrio. —.

—Mm. —Coincidió Loki. —Pero me siento mejor. —.

—Sería una mierda si estuvieras ebrio y todavía te sintieras terrible. —.

—Así es. —.

El silencio rodeó la atmósfera de nuevo, prolongándose un poco más de la cuenta.

Tony miró hacia el perfil de Loki, y se detuvo fijamente a mirar sus labios. Ahora que estaba mirándolos con cuidado, se dio cuenta de los pequeños pinchazos que tenía a lo largo de la comisura. Su estómago se volcó.

—Estás mirando. —.

—Todavía estoy sorprendido. —Admitió Tony. —¿No te sanaste del todo? —.

—Era un hilo encantado. —.

—Qué mierda. —.

—Parece una cicatriz insignificante en comparación con el agujero de tu pecho. —.

Tony sonrió. —Sí, pero ese agujero en mi pecho es genial para atrapar chicas. Los puntos en tus labios son geniales si deseas ganar la simpatía de las abuelitas. —.

Loki esbozó una media sonrisa, y se volvió hacia Tony. La sonrisa era desagradable. —La mayoría de la gente dice que obtuve lo que merecía. Querían cortarme la cabeza de mis hombros. Me salí con la mía diciendo que no negociaba mi cuello, y dado que no hay diferencia entre el cuello y la cabeza, no podían tener nada. —.

—Astuto, —dijo Tony otra vez.

—Hubiera preferido que me cortaran la cabeza. —Dijo Loki con tristeza.

—¡Oye, oye, oye, oye! ¡Esto no es una celebración para sentir compasión! —Tony le apuntó con un dedo. —Si quieres acabar con todo entonces hazlo, estás en el piso más alto. Adelante. No te voy a detener. —Hizo un gesto hacia el borde de la azotea.

Loki se rió. —Está bien, voy a parar. —.

—Bien. —.

Loki no respondió por un momento, pero sorbió un poco más de bebida.

—Te quitaré eso en un segundo. —Le advirtió Tony. —Vas a sufrir envenenamiento por alcohol. —.

—Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras. —.

Tony se abalanzó sobre el vaso, pero Loki fue demasiado rápido para él, y en lugar de eso, se extendió sobre el pecho del dios que se estaba riendo.

Tony se encaramó sobre él, y ahí fue donde todo salió terriblemente mal.

Si no hubieran estado tan inhibidos por el alcohol, Loki lo habría empujado brutalmente, y hubiera desaparecido. Por otro lado, Tony había reunido a Los Vengadores mucho antes.

Pero en cambio, estaban ebrios, estaban necesitados, y ambos estaban disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Y Tony, desesperadamente, quería ver si podía sentir la textura de las cicatrices alrededor de los labios de Loki.

Con sus piernas a lado y lado de las caderas del Embaucador, Tony intentó alcanzar el vaso que Loki había estado estirando lo más lejos que podía. Tony tomó represalias empujando la cabeza de Loki en la dirección opuesta, y aferrándose a la mano que sostenía el vaso.

—¡Stark! —Loki soltó una risa. —¡Eres tan inmaduro! —.

Incapaz de empujar la cabeza de Loki y de intentar alcanzar el vaso, Tony se rindió, y en lugar de eso tiró de la oreja de Loki con enfado.

—¡Ay! —.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —Dijo Tony inexpresivo, y Loki se frotó la oreja.

Loki gruñó y le dio un capirotazo a Tony en la nariz.

—Correcto, ¿_quién_ es el inmaduro ahora? —Preguntó Tony, antes de pararse y agarrar el vaso mientras Loki estaba distraído. Lo apartó y se resbaló de sus dedos, aterrizando en el suelo con estrépito.

—¡Ups! —Tony rió nerviosamente. —Espero que no fueran demasiado caros para conjurar. —.

—Divertido, —dijo Loki con sarcasmo, y le dio un capirotazo a la nariz de Tony una vez más.

—¡Oye! —Tony tomó el desafío, y en cuestión de segundos Loki estaba extendido sobre su espalda en el banco, parpadeándole a Tony, quien tenía sus muñecas firmemente sujetadas y con las rodillas ubicadas a lado y lado de su cintura.

—Estoy legalmente inclinado a decirte que estoy entrenado en karate, —bromeó Tony, pero se distrajo repentinamente por la manera en que Loki estaba respirando con dificultad y sus ojos lo miraban fijamente. Tony tragó saliva con dificultad.

_¡Enemigo! ¡Él es el enemigo, Stark! ¡Aléjate de él!_

_¡Pero es tan atractivo!_ Le recordó su mente inútilmente.

Tony miró hacia las cicatrices de los labios entreabiertos de Loki y lo besó.

Era bastante frío, pero tenía un sabor mezclado entre Whisky y Tequila y algo más, que le recordó a Tony la construcción de muñecos de nieve cuando era niño. Al principio, Loki fue un poco indiferente, pero después de que Tony le pidiera abrir sus labios con los suyos, hubo una lucha repentina de quien pudiera llegar más profundo con su lengua hasta la garganta del otro. No fue dulce, ni romántico. Era ebrio y descoordinado.

Tony agarró las muñecas de Loki con más fuerza, y se inclinó para poder adentrarse más en su interior mientras los dientes de Loki lo mordían.

—¡Dios! —Tony se quedó sin aliento en cuanto se apartó. —¿Q-Qué estamos haciendo? —.

—Si te detienes, —respiró Loki. —Te aniquilaré. —.

Tony se encogió de hombros y bajó de nuevo. Ésta vez fue más suave, intentando poner algo de método en ese acto de locura. Loki estaba emitiendo sonidos en su garganta que hacían que Tony quisiera hacerle cosas _malas_.

Empezó a mordisquear y a depositar besos por la mandíbula de Loki, hasta llegar a su cuello, el cual mordió con salvajismo.

—¡Aaah! —Gimió Loki, y Tony puso una mano sobre su boca.

—¡Sssh! ¿Quieres despertar a todo el mundo? —Siseó.

Loki parpadeó y negó con la cabeza debajo de la mano de Tony. Tony apartó su mano y la reemplazó por sus labios. Ahora que Loki tenía los brazos libres, no perdió su tiempo en entrelazar sus dedos en el cabello de Tony, haciéndolos rodar a ambos para tratar de ganar algo de control.

Ambos cayeron al suelo con un golpe impresionante.

—Mierda, —murmuró Tony. —Ven, vamos a mi dormitorio. Tiene seguro. —.

Loki agarró su mano, y en un instante, se materializaron en el dormitorio de Stark. La teletransportación y el alcohol no se mezclaban bien.

Las manos de Loki se posaron sobre Tony inmediatamente, tirando de su camisa y agarrándolo por los hombros.

—Alguien está ansioso. —.

—Cállate. —.

—Está bien. —.

Loki comenzó a besar su pecho, recorriendo sus manos por los brazos y entrelazando sus dedos. Tony echó su cabeza hacia atrás y disfrutó de la sensación de los labios fríos y las pequeñas mordidas. Tony los retrocedió lentamente hacia la cama, hasta que la parte posterior de sus rodillas chocaron con el borde, y se sentó, apoyando a Loki en su regazo.

—¿Es realmente necesario el cuero? —Preguntó Tony, agarrando el bien cubierto tórax de Loki.

—Es una costumbre Asgardiana. —Susurró Loki, antes de continuar succionando el cuello de Tony.

—Bueno… es una costumbre Starkiana, sobre todo cuando se está en el dormitorio de Stark, estar desnudo. —Comentó Tony, y Loki se burló.

Loki comenzó a oprimir sus caderas contra la entrepierna de Tony, y éste lo agarró de la cintura.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? —.

—Estoy ebrio, Tony, —jadeó Loki, arqueando la espalda y recorriendo sus manos a través de la parte posterior de la cabeza de Tony, provocando un pequeño gemido. —No estoy seguro de nada. —.

Tony lo miró, casi a punto de decir que _no_, pero Loki agitó su mano con ligereza, y las capas de cuero se disolvieron en medio del aire. Las manos de Tony se posaron sobre la piel fría y dura, haciéndolo gemir en voz alta.

—¿No vas a matarme mientras estoy en medio del frenesí de la pasión? —Comprobó Tony, recorriendo sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo de Loki. Era delgado y musculoso, y luego bajó su mirada y… _oh Dios mío, no me importa si me mata, al menos moriré feliz._

—Sólo si me lo pides, —Loki le dirigió una sonrisa astuta que fue opacada inmediatamente por una llena de lujuria mientras empezaba a besar el cuello de Tony. —Vamos, Stark. De todos modos, ¿por qué te importa? Fóllame. —.

Tony casi dejar salir una risa. Loki, presuntuoso, articulado y mojigato, acababa de decir la palabra _follar_.

—Hmmm, está bien, —Tony estuvo de acuerdo. Se levantó, y depositó a Loki sobre la cama. Loki se estiró, con orgullo y presunción, antes de levantar una ceja y morder uno de sus dedos. —¿Has hecho esto antes? —.

—Sí, lo he hecho, —soltó repentinamente Loki. —No veo por qué hace la diferencia. Ni siquiera te gusto. —.

Tony rodó sus ojos. —Me gustas lo suficiente. —.

Loki bajó la mirada, antes de rodar sobre su estómago. Tony se tomó un momento para bostezar y disfrutar de las líneas de su espalda, lo que llevaba a ese exquisito trasero, y piernas torneadas. Su boca se secó.

—¿No eres de los que disfrutan de los juegos previos? —Profirió con voz ronca.

—Si no te mueves, me iré y encontraré a alguien en un bar, —dijo Loki entre dientes. —¡Vamos, Stark! Tu reputación implica que te acuestas con cualquier puta ebria que se te cruce en el camino. ¿Preferirías que fuera una mujer? —.

Y así, frente a los ojos de Tony, el cuerpo de Loki se transformó. Su fuerte contextura se desvaneció a una más suave y delicada. Loki se dio la vuelta, y Tony estaba frente a una mujer. Con senos de verdad.

—¿Estoy soñando? —Murmuró Tony, levantando una mano hasta su cabeza. —¿O estoy drogado? —.

—No seas tonto, —dijo la misma voz imperiosa, sólo que ahora era una soprano trino. —¿Te gusta más así? —.

—Yo… yo… yo ni siquiera… no puedo… —Tony no lograba articular. —¿Q-Qué… eres? —.

—Loki es Loki, cualquiera que sea la forma, —le dijo la mujer. Ella era proporcionada y pechugona, con caderas grandes y piel suave. Tenía el cabello ondulado sobre los hombros, y los planos angulares de su rostro se habían transformado en curvas. Los mismos ojos verdes brillantes lo miraban con algo de nerviosismo.

—Yo… yo no… bien, esto no es sobre mí, ¿verdad? —Tony se aclaró la garganta. —Como tú quieras. —.

Loki pareció reflexionarlo. —Hmmm. ¿Tal vez pueda alternar entre ambos? —.

—¡Adelante! —Exclamó Tony con furor. Esa _no_ era la forma en que se había imaginado que pasaría la noche. —¡Esto es… completamente surrealista! —.

Loki sonrió, y de repente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba de vuelta, como un hombre.

—Estoy esperando, Stark, —dijo, en broma, y luego hipó.

—Estás ebrio. —.

—Bien hecho, genio. —.

—No hay necesidad de ser sarcástico. —.

—¿Planeas pasar la noche allí de pie, mirándome estúpidamente? — .

—¿Siempre eres así de malhumorado en la cama? —.

—Por lo general, sí, cuando soy _¡la única persona en la cama! _Me estoy impacientando, Stark. —.

Tony rodó sus ojos, y se deshizo del resto de su ropa. Le gustaba la manera en que los ojos de Loki recorrían todo su cuerpo, deteniéndose en el arco reactor un segundo más de lo necesario, antes de lamer sus labios.

—Quizás estás nervioso, —dijo Loki, levantando una ceja, y apoyándose hacia un lado. —Quizás estás preocupado por lo que sucedería si uno de tus _amigos_ llegara y viniera hacia nosotros. —.

Tony lo ignoró, y se metió en la cama.

—¿Qué pensarían de ti? ¿Follando a un dios? ¿No crees que se impresionarían? —Loki le susurró al oído mientras Tony lo empujaba por los hombros y se posicionaba entre los muslos de Loki. —No mucha gente llega a estar en tu posición, Stark. ¿Te detendrías por ellos? ¿Te detendrías y los dejarías que me llevaran? ¿O seguirías follando conmigo de todos modos? Malditos sean, eres _Tony Stark_, y tomas lo que quieres ¿no es así? ¿A quién le importa si eso significa tomar mi cuerpo delante de tus colegas y amigos? —.

—Eres jodidamente molesto, ¿lo sabías? —Dijo Tony, riendo entre dientes. Era bastante sorprendente el efecto que las malas palabras de Loki estaban provocando en su cuerpo. Estaba tan _duro_ que casi le _dolía_, y cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba ardiendo con la necesidad de mantener a Loki boca abajo y _follarlo_.

—No sé qué estás esperando, —dijo Loki con voz ronca en su oído. —Estoy abierto y dispuesto. Adelante. Tómame. —.

—No te puedes quedar callado ¿cierto? —Sonrió Tony, depositando un beso en el cuello de Loki. —Sólo dame un momento para… —.

Loki puso una botella de lubricante bajo su nariz. —Aquí. —.

Tony parpadeó. —¿Acabas de…? —.

—Para añadir a mi argumento de que la magia es más impresionante que la tecnología, —dijo Loki con ligereza, bajando su mano por el cuerpo de Tony y agarrando su miembro. —¿Vas a hacerlo o no? —.

—Jesucristo, ¡sólo espera un momento! —Tony intentaba que sus codos no perdieran el equilibrio mientras Loki comenzaba a acariciarlo con firmeza. No serviría de nada mostrar debilidad y sumisión ya que Loki podría pensar que no estaba a la altura e irse…

Loki lo ignoró, y apretó el lubricante en la mano de Tony, envolviendo los dedos alrededor de la botella, antes de tomar su rostro y tirar de él para besarlo. Mordió el labio inferior de Tony y luego se aferró a él, succionando su lengua, mientras su mano seguía acariciando su miembro, sus muslos se levantaron para envolverse alrededor de la cintura de Tony, sus pies quedaron en medio del aire, su piel estaba acalorada, y Tony estaba a punto de perder el control, no tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo, pero no le importaba, porque Loki sólo gemía una palabra en su boca que sonaba extrañamente como su nombre, y _¡Oh Dios!_ Si escuchar a Loki gimiendo su nombre no lo encendía…

Tony dejó caer la tapa del lubricante, se lo aplicó en los dedos y los bajó en medio de sus cuerpos hasta la entrada de Loki. Cuando uno de sus dedos entró, Loki se separó de la boca de Tony con el fin de gemir en voz alta, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la almohada y cerrando sus ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —.

—¡Sigue así! —.

Tony metió completamente su dedo. No lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, más específicamente desde la universidad, pero había algo extrañamente gratificante en volver a los viejos hábitos. Especialmente cuando era Loki a quien se lo estaba haciendo. Retractó su dedo, ganándose otro gemido, luego metió otro dedo, estirándolos y presionándolos en las firmes paredes.

—¡Oh, _oh, Tony!_ —Gimió Loki, y sus muslos temblaron alrededor del cuerpo de Tony.

_Si así es cómo se excita con dos dedos, _pensó Tony con ironía, _¿cómo va a ser en el evento principal?_

Tony se sentó sobre sus talones para poder admirar el cuerpo tenso de Loki. Apoyó una mano en los duros músculos abdominales y los acarició suavemente, dando lugar a jadeos que emanaban del hermoso cuerpo que estaba debajo de él.

Tony metió un tercer dedo con los otros dos, y los ojos de Loki se abrieron de golpe. Su boca se abrió intentando emitir algún ruido.

—¿Demasiado? —.

—N-No. Sigue. —.

Tony recorrió su mano libre a lo largo del cuerpo de Loki, sintiendo los músculos duros hasta que llegó a la piel suave que rodeaba su clavícula, tan delicada, como pétalos, y continuó su recorrido hasta su cuello, donde podía sentir el pulso acelerado y la manzana de Adán de Loki, sintiendo su movimiento cuando tragaba saliva con dificultad, incapaz de articular cualquier frase. Luego, Tony volvió a su maniobra anterior, pasando su mano por los muslos lisos y compactos de Loki.

Agarró la parte inferior del muslo derecho de Loki, y lo levantó por encima de su hombro para crear un nuevo ángulo.

Cuando los dedos de Tony encontraron la próstata de Loki, el grito que dio fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a los vecinos.

—¿Te importa? —Preguntó Tony divertido mientras Loki se estremecía debajo de él, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. —¿Estás seguro de que ya has hecho esto antes? —.

—N-No de… ¡oh!... ésta manera, —jadeó Loki.

—Quieres decir que nadie te ha hecho _esto_, —Tony presionó un poco más fuerte contra la pequeña glándula en el interior de Loki, y sonrió ampliamente mientras Loki se estremecía con sus manos volando hasta aferrarse a los hombros de Tony con fuerza.

Tony no iba a mentir, su ego se estaba inflando fuera de control con la imagen de Loki en pleno éxtasis puro que se cernía sobre sus facciones. Le estaba dando placer a un dios. Era una sensación muy embriagante. Por otra parte, podía ser producto del alcohol.

Tony se inclinó y capturó de nuevo los labios de Loki con suavidad. —Ahora no eres tan engreído ¿verdad? —.

—Por favor, Tony, —jadeó Loki, levantando su cabeza para otro beso. —Por favor. Hazlo ahora. —.

Tony sacó sus dedos, y el ruido gutural que salió de la garganta de Loki fue inquietante.

—¿Estás seguro? —.

—Te mataré. —.

—¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Lo voy a hacer! —.

Tony cogió el lubricante de nuevo, y lo aplicó generosamente sobre su miembro, el cual, hasta el momento, había estado descuidando, pero en cuanto lo empujó contra la entrada de Loki, por poco se desmaya de la sensación que sintió y Loki estaba gimiendo, aferrándose a su cabello, y Tony tenía que sostener sus piernas en sus brazos para evitar que las agitara. Tony sentía el corazón en la garganta y no podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto…

Se recostó contra el cuerpo de Loki, sintiendo el miembro del dios contra su vientre y empujando el muslo de Loki aún más alto, de manera que su rodilla estaba cerca de su propio hombro, porque el _maldito_ era muy flexible. Luego, apretó sus labios contra la mandíbula de Loki, escuchando todas las respiraciones irregulares y diminutos gemidos provenientes del dios. Loki movió la otra pierna, la que no estaba flexionada en la mano de Tony, girándola para darle más espacio.

—Muévete, —gruñó, con voz suave, en un susurro.

Tony levantó todo su peso en ambas manos y empujó aún más adentro del cuerpo de Loki, gruñendo con un placer reprimido. Loki logró mantener su pierna sobre el hombro de Tony, flexionándola, con sus manos deslizándose sobre el pecho de Tony y girándose para agarrar a Tony de lado.

—Loki, —Tony gimió, bajando la cabeza y respirando profundamente.

—Vamos, Tony, —murmuró Loki. —Tómame. Adelante. —.

—¡Ah! Si no te callas… ¡simplemente lo haré! —Soltó Tony. —Y saldrás lastimado. —.

—¡No saldré lastimado! —Respondió Loki indignado. —¡Soy un dios de Asg…! —.

Fue interrumpido abruptamente tan pronto como Tony salió de él y lo penetró de nuevo. El cabecero de la cama golpeó contra la pared en un estruendo, casi cubriendo en su totalidad la cacofonía de los gemidos de Loki.

—¿Qué decías? —.

—Tu engreimiento me enfurece. ¡Ahora haz eso de nuevo! —.

Tony comenzó sus embestidas, aunque sus hombros comenzaron a dolerle por tener que soportar su peso corporal, la sensación electrizante de su miembro dentro de Loki estaba encendiendo cada poro de su piel, crepitando a través de sus huesos y enviando impulsos a través de sus músculos de manera que los dedos de sus pies se encogieron.

Loki emitía gemidos con cada embestida, sus dedos recorrían el cabello de Tony, y sus ojos se apretaron con fuerza. Tony aumentó el ritmo, y se dio cuenta que no iba a durar mucho si Loki seguía gimiendo en ese tono que por poco hacía que Tony se derrumbara.

Cambió de posición y bajó el ritmo de las embestidas para poder agarrar el miembro de Loki.

—¡Joder! —Gritó Loki. —¡Tony! —.

El placer añadido a la felicidad proporcionada por la fricción entre sus cuerpos, estaba llevando a Loki al borde, y Tony apretó sus dientes rápidamente, perdiendo el control de sí mismo.

—Ugh, no puedo creerlo, —gruñó Tony, continuando con su agotador ritmo mientras su cuerpo sufría espasmos con cada ola de éxtasis que inundaba sus venas.

—¿Q-Qué? —Jadeó Loki con curiosidad.

—Creo que no voy a durar mucho. —Advirtió Tony.

—¿Cuál es tu periodo refractario? —.

—¿De verdad vamos a discutir eso _ahora_? —.

—Bueno, vale la pena considerarlo, sobre todo si quieres follarme estando como una mujer… —.

—Eres demasiado coherente para mi gusto. Vuelve a los gemidos y a los jadeos. —.

Loki lo fulminó con la mirada y se contrajo, haciendo que Tony colapsara y cayera sobre el cuerpo del dios, maldiciendo en voz alta.

Unos brazos cálidos lo rodearon, y unas piernas largas se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura. El rostro de Tony fue cubierto por pequeños besos. La cantidad de contacto piel con piel era estimulante, y Tony podía sentir cada músculo que se movía contra él. Era una sensación increíble.

—Muévete, Stark, —murmuró Loki, recorriendo sus labios por el rostro de Tony.

—¿Volvemos al "Stark", no es así? —.

—¿Algún problema? —.

—Creo que ahora estamos lo suficientemente familiarizados para usar nuestros primeros nombres, ¿no crees? —.

Loki rió, casi maníaco, y se sacudió contra Tony. —Vamos. Te sientes tan bien. —.

Tony se inclinó y rodeó las caderas de Loki con sus dedos, inclinando su pelvis hacia arriba para tener un mejor ángulo, antes de comenzar a penetrar a Loki en el colchón.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Loki comenzara a gemir, sacudiéndose a lo largo del ritmo frenético con el cual Tony lo estaba penetrando, sus extremidades estaban extendidas por todas partes.

Tony estaba casi extasiado. Estaba maldiciendo en voz alta, con su cuerpo acalorado y sus dedos agarrando la piel tensa de Loki. Comenzó a enfocar cada una de sus embestidas de manera que chocaran contra la próstata de Loki, haciendo que el dios comenzara a gritar en algún tipo de lenguaje desconocido, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y jadeaba grandes bocanadas de aire, al compás de los golpes que se daba el cabecero contra la pared y las respiraciones jadeantes de Tony. Cuando Tony agarró el miembro de Loki, los ojos del dios se abrieron por un momento, antes de venirse sobre la mano de Tony y su propio cuerpo, convulsionando violentamente mientras Tony se veía obligado a sofocar su gemido con un beso antes de que Loki terminara por despertar a todos los malditos vecinos.

Estaban cubiertos de sudor, y las manos de Loki rasguñaban los hombros de Tony para aferrarse a él, mientras las réplicas corrían a través de él, haciéndolo estremecerse y gemir lastimeramente. Apenas si Tony tuvo que moverse antes de que la sensación combinada de la piel, el calor y los movimientos de Loki lo dominaran, haciendo que se liberara en el interior del dios con un grito ronco, derrumbándose sobre el todavía jadeante dios.

Tony gimió en el cuello de Loki, sin tomarse la molestia de moverse. Se quedó allí, sintiendo el roce de sus cuerpos húmedos por el sudor. Movió una mano bajo el cuello de Loki para acariciar su cabello húmedo y la otra mano se movió lentamente para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Loki.

Loki todavía respiraba con dificultad, sin inmutarse por el peso que estaba encima de él, la mano que no se entrelazaba con los dedos de Tony reposaba sobre la parte baja de la espalda de éste.

—Dios, —dijo Tony en un susurro ronco.

—¿Sí? —Dijo Loki de buen humor. Tony se rió, y reunió fuerzas para apartarse de Loki y recostarse sobre su espalda al otro lado de la cama.

Ambos permanecieron en la misma posición por un rato, mirando al techo oscuro de Tony; el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de sus respiraciones dificultosas.

Tony se sentía extrañamente entre eufórico y culpable. Acababa de tener relaciones sexuales con Loki. Claro, sexo ebrio, pero había sido sexo, sin duda alguna.

—¿Cuándo estarás listo de nuevo? —.

—¡Por Dios! dame un momento para reponerme, ¿está bien? —Exclamó Tony, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás con un resoplido y cubriéndose los ojos con el dorso de su antebrazo.

—Hmm. Bien, —accedió Loki. Hubo un rumor proveniente de las sábanas, y Tony sintió dos manos frías sobre sus rodillas. Abrió los ojos para ver a la misma mujer de cabello negro dirigiéndole una sonrisa llena de malicia, cerca de sus pies.

—¿No estás _ligeramente _cansado? —Preguntó débilmente mientras ella comenzaba a arrastrarse en cuatro patas.

Ella se burló y rodó sus ojos, —_Mortales_. —.

Tony no tuvo la oportunidad para protestar ya que sus labios estaban recorriendo su pecho hacia abajo, más abajo, y más abajo, y _oh Dios_, Tony estaba bastante seguro de que no estaba tan cansado después de todo.

* * *

Bueno eso ha sido todo :) espero que les haya gustado. Me gustaría recibir opiniones al respecto :3 Gracias por leer, nos vemos en la próxima actualización, que por cierto, tal vez me demore porque los capítulos son muuuy largos. Agradezco su amable espera y paciencia ;)

**Saludos,**

_Luna :)_


End file.
